Harry Potter and the Rings of Howarts
by Hermione-Harry
Summary: Four rings are destined for four people. What are these rings? Who have they belonged before? And what's so important about them? Will it be the beginning or the end of an era? R+R!
1. Grandmother's Message

A/N: I hope you like this story. It's a novel length fic. So I basically have everything planned out. Please read, enjoy, and review!

If anyone would like to be my beta-reader please look at the author's note on the bottom of the page.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is published, created, and owned by the lovely J.K.Rowling!

HARRY POTTER

AND THE

RINGS OF HOGWART'S

Hermione_Harry

Chapter 1: Grandmother's Message

"Mom, no. She's too little to see you like this." pleaded Anne.

An old woman was lying down on a bed, half-conscious. She was sweating and her breathing was very rapid. Anne, her daughter, was kneeling down next to her.

"Yes, she had to. The fate of the world depends on it. . . I'm going to be gone soon, so get her!" said the old woman.

Anne tried to ignore what her mother said, when she repeated it again with firmness.

"Get her."

She nodded her head and ran to the kitchen to get her daughter. When she told her, she got up and ran upstairs, barely seeing her father sending his wife a questioning look.

The small child of nine entered the room.

"Grandma?"

"Come here," said the old woman pointing to the place where her mother was only just before.

The granddaughter obeyed and waited for her grandmother to speak.

"Hermione, this ring . . . ," - the old woman took out a ring from her finger - "has been in the family for centuries. My mother passed it on to me as did her mother. She said that one day, I'll have to give it to the person it was destined for again. So I pass it on to you. Please take care of it." - she put the ring on Hermione's palm and looked at her granddaughter that was about to cry - "Take care of it and always wear it, for when the time comes, it will be your only hope. You are the chosen one Hermione, you are the one who is destined for this ring. Your mother didn't have that special thing that you do. . . Hermione you are the chosen one. . ."

Her grandmother slowly closed her eyes, and her winded breathing stopped.

She was dead.

A/N: How do you like it? I hope it got your attention. I think that this is going to be the smallest chapter for the fic. This is of course a Harry/Hermione fic!!!!

If _anyone _is interested, or would like to be my **beta-reader**, please e-mail me. 

It's: kewlgurl@earthlink.net

Please inform me **ASAP**! 


	2. Returning To The Old World

****

A/N: Ok! I already chose a beta-reader for my fic!! Yazies! Did anyone check amazon.com? There's this substitute cover for the Harry Potter 5. The only drawing is Harry (kind of like the 4th book) and in the background is blue. 

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is published, created, and owned by the lovely J.K.Rowling!

HARRY POTTER  
AND THE  
RINGS OF HOGWARTS  
  
Hermione_Harry  
  
Chapter 2: Returning to the old world  
  
Eight years later, Hermione woke up with a start. Trembling from head to toe, she remembered about her dream and her past. Glancing around the room for her clock, she saw that it was still dark. Just the night when she needed to sleep the most, she gets awaken by a nightmare. Tomorrow or rather today, Hermione is going back to Hogwarts for her sixth year.  


She got out of bed and checked her watch; 5:45 A.M. She was going to awaken at this time anyway, so Hermione went to her bathroom to take a long hot shower and get ready for another year at Hogwarts.  


Â¯ Z Â¯   
  
Ginny Weasley was looking around a wizarding antique shop trying to find something interesting to buy. There were books scattered everywhere, dolls stacked atop each other, boxes filled with dust; complete chaos.  


After digging through piles of things, Ginny found the perfect item. It was a teapot. Decorating it was flowers of every color imaginable and when it reflected off the light, it looked like a portable rainbow.  
  
She bought the teapot (2 sickles) and headed down the cobbled street towards her mother. Ginny liked the teapot so much, that she decided to take it to school with her.  


Â¯ Z Â¯   
  
Hermione sat in an empty compartment on the train. She took out "Advanced Spells for the Well Trained Mind" and started reading where she left off.  


"Hi Hermione!" said Ginny when she opened the compartment door.  
  
"Hello Ginny" replied Hermione.  
  
After the Triwizard Tournament, they started talking like friends, and before they knew it they had become best friends.  
  
"Hermione, I need to tell you something . . . I kissed Draco Malfoy," said Ginny just as when Harry and Ron came in.  
  
"What?!?!" yelled Hermione, suddenly breathing very fast.  
  
Both of the boys looked very startled and Harry ran to her side.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" panicked Harry.  
  
She took a deep breath and was finally able to speak.  
  
"Ginny can I speak to you for a moment? Privately?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron gaped at her, but she didn't notice. Ginny nodded her head and both of them walked out while securely closing the door.  
  
"Are you mad?" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Hermione, you have to get to know him. He is really nice and gentle" said Ginny looking dazed.  
  
"But this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. . ."  
  
"Hermione, please accept him. I really like him and he likes me. . ."  
  
"Are you truly happy?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, yes I am." she said sincerely.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment, then nodded her head. Ginny hugged her best friend gleefully until pulling away.  
  
"One more thing Hermione,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you tell Ron for me?"  
  
"Doesn't he know?" said Hermione dreading the answer.  
  
"No"  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
"No"  
  
Hermione sighed and said "Fine, I'll tell them."  
  
Ginny smiled and opened the compartment door and walked in; Hermione followed her.  
  
The boys were in some deep conversation and looked up at the girls. Hermione smiled sadly and sat next to Ron, while Ginny sat next to Harry.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing that you would understand Ron," replied Hermione, not looking into his eyes. She looked at Harry and asked, "Harry, can you get my book for me? It's on the floor."  
  
He nodded and picked up the thick book and gave it to her.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
She opened the book and picked up where she left off.  
  
Ron was furious. A smile slowly spread across his face when he remembered Parvarti. He got up and left the compartment saying that he would be back later.  
  
Ginny took this as an opportunity.  
  
"Hermione, tell him" she said firmly.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book and nodded her head.  
  
Ginny left the compartment without saying another word.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, but she started to read again. After a few minutes she snapped her book shut and looked at Harry with a serious face.  
  
"Harry, I don't know how to tell you this. . ." she trailed off, thinking about the right thing to say.  
  
"What Hermione?"  
  
"But promise me you won't get mad-"  
  
"What _is_ it Hermione" said Harry getting impatient.  
  
"Ginny is. . .she is. . .dating Malfoy" she said, sighing sadly.  
  
"What?!" said Harry daring to believe her.  
  
'"She's dating Malfoy."  
  
Harry was getting red from anger.  
  
"Why? What's so good about Malfoy?"  
  
"She said he's nice and gentle"  
  
Harry snorted. Apparently the idea of Malfoy being nice and gentle was the farthest thing from his mind.  
  
"Does Ron know?"  
  
"No," she looked away then looked at the window which passed a large wheat field, "Harry you have got to accept the fact that Ginny is dating him."  
  
A moments pause.  
  
"I'll accept. But I don't know if Ron will."  
  
"He has to."  
  
"Hermione, lets change the subject . . . are you a prefect?"  
  
"No," said Hermione grinning, "I'm head girl."  
  
"Congratulations"   
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Are you a prefect?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No," he said grinning, "I'm head boy."  
  
"Good job -- oh! That reminds me! We have to go to the meeting!" she checked her watch and said, "if we run down, we can get there on time."  
  
  
  
Both of them went running through the train, and stopped in front of the compartment number ten. Thankfully, the doors were still open, and they walked in.  
  
"Finally! Were all here!"  
  
People around them scrambled around for their seats and hushed on silence awaiting to hear what the new head girl had to say.  
  
"Right, okay. This year we won't have any balls," - Harry and some others started to chuckle- "But we will have Quidditch Season and our normal feasts. . ."  
  
The new head boy, continued, "And the Hogsmeade visits will be closely watched since Sirius Black is still on the loose. All the teachers have volunteered to watch all of us. . ."  
  
Several groans were heard.  
  
"We know. Now to get on another topic; all the prefect meetings will be on every Thursday at five in the afternoon at the meeting room. If some are canceled (which is really rare), you will be immediately notified. I think that's it really. Any questions?"  
  
Someone's hand shot up in the air.  
  
"Yes,?"  
  
"What about our new passwords? For the common rooms?"  
  
"Oh yes! We forgot! Harry and I will give each of you, your new passwords." She turned to Harry, "You give the password to all the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and I give it to the Sytherins and Ravenclaws. . ."  
  
He nodded and went to the direction of them, while Hermione went to the direction with the more scowls. Harry approached the Gryffindors and said, "Okay, the new password is _vade in pace_."  
  
  
  


After the meeting was over and done with, they went back to their compartments; only to find Ron there.  
  
Hermione decided to break the news to Ron, before someone else told him. When she told him, he paled so much that every freckle was visible on his face, his eyes rolled up inside his head, and fainted.  
  
"Well, at least he didn't yell or anything. . .yet." said Harry.  
  
The rest of the ride was uneventful (since Ron was still unconscious) . Harry played exploding snap with a grave looking Fred and a highly amused George (who was incidentally poking Ron on his stomach).  
  
_I guess Ginny told them already _thought Hermione.  
  
And surprisingly, no visits from Malfoy or his goons.  
  
  
  
A/N: So another chapter up, eh? Did you like it????? Oh, and one more thing . . . can you please check out my new story? It's called **_Reality_**. Here's the summary:  
  
**"When Joanne is brought in to the world of Harry Potter she is excited. However, in the final battle between good vs. evil, Mr. Potter will need all the help he can get. Even if, one of them dies trying to help the other . . ." (H+Hr)**  


Believe me, it _will _get more exciting in the second chapter for that story! Just try it. You know you'll like it. So why ignore it? 

::::remembers something::::

Oh my god! I forgot to do Christmas shopping! Gotta go! And REVIEW!!!! 

  


  
  



	3. New Surprises

****

A/N: Hey peoples! Sorry for the long delay! School has been just horrible! I hate it. Grrr. . . Anyways, while I've been gone, I was working on my ficcies. And you all have to know, that this is my favorite one. Yes, this little beauty is. Oh and I hope everyone found out the special news when it came out?! 

**__**

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Is coming out on June 21st! YAY! I'm getting it at midnight. HA!

Now, what are you all reading my notes for? Are you not here for reading my special story? THEN GO AN CHECK IT OUT!!! Heh. . .sorry. . .

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is published, created, and owned by the lovely J.K.Rowling!

HARRY POTTER

AND THE 

RINGS OF HOGWARTS

Hermione_Harry

Chapter 3: New Surprises 

The train finally stopped at sun set. Everyone got off the train and the first years took their usual ride up the lake. Harry, Ron, and Hermione however went to the carriages. All of them were silent. The shock of Ginny's secret affair, was still putting Ron in a grim mood. Harry and Hermione didn't dare try to make a conversation. There was a very uncomfortable silence.

At long last the carriage came to a halt. The trio scrambled out and quickly hurried up the steps. Again, they were welcomed with the many wonders inside the Hogwarts walls. Even though this is their last year, they were still awed by the magical feeling. 

All of them sat down inside the main hall at the Gryffindor table. Ron (who was still in a bad mood) clutched his stomach and whined, "Come on with the Sorting already! I'm starving!"

This irritated Hermione and took a chance at Ron. 

"Ron really! The Sorting Ceremony is an important part of the _Welcome Back Feast_!", scoffed Hermione.

Ron just narrowed his eyes and stayed silent.

Minutes past, and Ron still whined; his stomach also growling along with it.

McGonagall entered with the students, looking very stern. She almost looked . . . evil.

The ceremony began. And soon the Great Hall was filled with applause. From each house congratulating their new member.

After 40 minutes of clapping, the feast began, but with no announcements from Professor Dumbledore.

Everyone ate hungrily. No one really talked much. In 20 minutes, Hermione realized she was eating too much. She stopped, drank a goblet full of her water and stood up.

Everyone else watched.

"Umm . . . Hermione what are you doing? We still have another hour to stay here." asked Ron.

"Well you see, I need to get an early start on my work. . ."

"Hermione its the opening feast!"

"Yes, I know. . ."

She looked up at the staff table, waited for something, then she left.

Harry and Ron watched her leave and stayed into a questionable silence.

"Do you think there's anything wrong with Hermione?" asked Harry.

"No way! Its _Hermione._ She knows better than to so anything wrong or to _at least_ tell us." replied Ron.

Harry thought Ron was right. Hermione did know better. After all, she is the smart one of the trio.

In the Gryffindor tower, one girl sat in front of the fire with a thick book on her lap. For the moment she seemed to be mesmerized by the roaring flames dancing before her. Then, all of a sudden, her ring shone brightly for a brief moment and then it became the same as it was before. Hermione didn't notice this.

Seconds later, she stood up, closed her book and headed up the stairs. She decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow was the first day of classes. What a joyride for our dear old Hermione.

Chitter chatter could be heard all the way down the corridor by the flock of students coming up to their dormitory to go to bed. Harry and Ron were among them. They hurried for the common room in hopes of finding their other best friend. But, their hopes were crushed as they didn't find her there. Both of them decided to see her tomorrow. 

Down below the Hogwarts castle, where the shrewd and the ambitious slept, was a to-be adult sitting on top of his bed, writing on a piece of parchment. He seemed to be writing in secret, for all of his curtains were drawn over his bed covering him up from public view.

The handsome teenager had silvery-white blonde hair and dark silver eyes. His face looked as if he's never smiled in his life, but looked as if he's' always had an evil smirk on his face.

Rapidly scribbling down on the parchment, he stopped. Put down his quill, and checked around him for any spies (especially for a _certain _person). No one. Good. Then at a distance, he heard his valuable one-of-a-kind eagle quill fall on the floor.

"Damn. . ." he muttered.

He hurriedly tries to pick it up, but found out he pushed it even deeper under the bed. Then he tried to put his whole body under the bed itself. He tried again to get his precious quill. The tips of his fingers barley touched the feathery object. He attempted to pull it by the feathers. It was working!

But something odd was happening. The quill seemed to get heavier all of a sudden. He pulled harder. And, success! He had his quill back. But _another thing _seemed to hanging onto it. The teenager tried to see what it was, but it was too dark. 

He hurried on to his bed and what he saw on his hand was the extra object he found. It was farthest thing from his mind to find this thing. 

On his hand was a green and silver stoned ring.

A/N: Hiya! Well how do you feel that you've read the next chapter of my story? I bet you feel satisfied . . .or not. Don't worry people, I won't be gone as long as I was last time. I'm goingto try and post every Friday or Saturday. But, you have to have in mind that I have more than four stories in the making. So please be a little patient. Oh and try to visit my other wonderful stories! They're as good as this one. I hope. . .

'Till this Friday!

Hermione_Harry


	4. Remembering The Past

****

A/N: Hello all! Ok I'm sorry about the long wait. But I assure you, it was worth it. Now, I won't say anything more. You have to read the story to find out! Oh yeah, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is published, created, and owned by the lovely J.K.Rowling!

HARRY POTTER

AND THE 

RINGS OF HOGWARTS

Hermione_Harry

Chapter 4: Remembering the Past

The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione left Gryffindor tower early and walked towards the Great Hall. Students were here already, eating fried tomatoes and such. The trio sat down at the Gryffindor table and picked up some of the things that the other students were having. Each of them talked about how school would be much better without Draco and his goons.

And at that instant, in came the Slytherin Prince himself followed by his two humble servants. The three of them sat down, and talked amongst themselves. Harry and Ron (who were both disgusted by Malfoy) began talking about Quidditch. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to study Draco for some reason. As if on cue, he raised his head to see who was watching him, when his eyes fell on Granger. He sneered at seeing her embarrassed face. Hermione looked away for a few seconds, and when she was sure that Draco had returned to his talk with his trolls, she looked at him again. Draco lifted up a pale hand to put back a strand of silver lock that fell on his face, when Hermione saw something glisten on his finger. Though with the light in the way, the thing shined even more, but Hermione couldn't make out what it was. She shrugged it off and tuned in to Harry and Ron's conversation on Quidditch.

*~*~*

When the Gryffindor trio's day was finished with school, they headed back up to Gryffindor tower. Upon arriving there, they all separated into there respective rooms.

And, without them knowing, a silver-green and blue-silver ring, glowed with eagerness, but stopped immediately. As though not wanted to reveal its secret. Well, not . . . _yet_.

*~*~*

Several weeks have passed for these little heroes of ours. And during the year, they have each grown an inch, already. Ron was indeed getting taller and the same for Harry. Both of the boys were getting much more masculine indeed, because of Quidditch. And as they have grown and developed more of their bodily figures, so have their faces. Of course, they each became more handsome, but it looked as if they would never leave behind some of their little innocent boyish looks.

As for Hermione, she too became taller herself and became more beautiful indeed. Her hair was as bushy as ever, but no one cannot look twice at this brown haired beauty. Hermione too stayed in good shape and more of her womanly figures were showing. And as Harry and Ron, she still had some of her girlish looks.

Now, it was January the 17th, and it was a Saturday for our favorite Gryffindor's. Though, they seemed to have nothing to do.

"Um . . . can we do something? I'm really bored!" whined Ron.

"Ron, please! I'm reading. . ." said Hermione.

"Harry, lets go to the Quidditch field and practice some Quidditch!" Ron asked Harry. 

Harry, who was reading a book didn't answer. And since the book was covering his face, the two best friends couldn't see him.

"Harry?" asked Hermione while removing his book. And, it turned out that Harry was peacefully sleeping, his glasses just daring to fall off. Hermione smiled.

"Har --!" Ron was about to say, but Hermione made him shut up by her glare. 

"Ssh! Be quiet! Don't wake him up . . . he probably fell asleep by being so bored and all." 

Ron nodded and said, "I'll be right back. I'm going down to the kitchens and get some food for us."

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. In a flash Ron left through the portrait hole. Hermione looked back at Harry and smiled once again.

How he looked so innocent and young, yet he had the most important role to play in the wizarding world. To fight and kill Voldemort once and for all, was Harry Potter's destiny.

Harry stirred in his sleep. Hermione got up and put on Harry her special Gryffindor colored blanket she made herself. She tucked it in and sat down once again in her chair. And, as though Harry knew who the blanket was from, he said, "Thanks Hermione. . ."

Hermione just smiled in return and continued to read her thick (but interesting!) book.

Now since all of the other students were in Hogsmeade (Yes, even Neville), they had the room all to themselves. The trio didn't feel like going to Hogmeade for several reasons. For one, they were bloody bored of it, two, they already had all the _educational things_ they need, and three, they wanted to spend more time together. For this was theeir last year in Hogwarts, and they wanted to spend as much time as possible within the three of them. But it looked as though that wouldn't be happening today. 

Oh, how wrong you are, my dear Hermione. . .

*~*~*

A woman that looked at about age 27 was sitting in a rocking chair cuddling a baby in her arms. The woman had dark red hair and had bright green eyes. She seemed to be trying to get her baby to calm down, not wanting it to cause any commotion. 

"Shh Harry. . . my dear little baby boy. . . please fall asleep. . . ." she cooed.

The little boy seemed to understand what his mother was telling him, so he stop crying. His mother smiled, seeing that her child was not suffering any longer. She wiped his tears away, as her cute son started to smile, revealing his eyes, exactly like his mothers.

"That's weird. You seem to know what I'm saying. . . Oh, I can bet you anything that you'll be Head Boy when your in your last year at Hogwarts! Your so smart!", she lifted him up to tickle him in his little tummy. Little Harry giggled in joy. "Oh Harry, I love you so much! Your going to be a very powerful wizard . . . I just know it . . . I can feel it in my veins. . . ."

Foot steps out side the room could be heard, a man at the same age of 27 entered the room. He had untidy black hair and had chocolate brown eyes that were covered a little bit by his black round glasses. The man smiled at seeing the two of his favorite people. 

"Hi Lily . . . is he calming down?" he asked.

Lily smiled up at her husband and replied saying, "Yeah . . . oh James, he's is so darn cute!" Then, she giggled.

James just kept on smiling. Then all of a sudden his happy face turned into a frown. Lily noticed this, and she asked, "James? What's wrong?"

But he just lifted his hand up as if to silence her while he listened more intently. Then realizing what it was, his eyes bugged out.

"Lily, its him! Voldemort! He's here . . . go and hide . . . no I don't know where! Just hide while I hold him off!" -- He gave a kiss to his wife on the lips -- "I Love you. . .", and he hurried on downstairs while carefully locking the door with a spell. 

Lily got up with her baby and walked over to his crib putting a blanket around him; and a shiny object with a hint of gold, hiding it inside her son's jean pocket , she set him down inside while giving him a kiss. Yet, she didn't know it was going to be her last. . .

The mother carefully listened to what was happening downstairs, but some of it was muffled up by the door.

"Move. . .", came the cold voice of Voldemort's.

"No! You have to go through me first if you want to get to him!", said James very bravely.

Voldemort laughed.

"Okay then, _Voldemort_, lets duel. . .", James said getting in his position.

Voldemort lazily lifted his hand and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

Upstairs, Lily could see green light on the crack at the bottom of the door. Then, she heard a soft thud. Meaning that James Potter, was dead.

"No. . . no . . . no . . ." , she whispered frantically, shaking her head.

__

He can't be! , Thought Lily. 

Now, she could hear Voldemort slowly coming up the stairs. Lily decided that she would deal of what happened later, but now she had to save her son! 

But, Lily couldn't help thinking that she was at Lord Voldemorts mercy. . . 

__

No! I can't think that way! , She thought.

Then, the footsteps stopped right in front of their room. Lily immediately grabbed a hold of her wand. It was her only chance . . . to _survive _. . .

The door burst into millions of pieces and in came in the most dreaded man in the universe. 

__

Lord Voldemort

He looked at her, a sneer creeping up his used-to-be handsome face. Lily, (who was in front of Harry) raised her wand. She shot a curse, but it somehow got sucked-up. It looked as though he had a barrier. The bastard wasn't even man enough to take on a few curses!

Voldemort's sneer soon became a smirk, as an heir of Slytherin would always do. 

"My, my . . . feisty are we? Now move.", he drawled.

"No." came the deathly whisper of Lily Potter.

He raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"I said NO!", and just as Lily was about to flung another curse, Voldemort said one first.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Voldemort shouted.

Lily's wand flew out of her hand; he caught it deftly and snapped it in two.

"No. . ." she whispered.

__

There's no hope now. . .he'll kill Harry for sure, she thought.

Though, Lily gathered up the rest of the courage she had left which came of years of being a Gryffindor, and faced Voldemort without a trace of fear on her beautiful face.

"You are so low . . . how can you kill an innocent little boy? He doesn't even know what he is!", Lily cried out.

"Oh but he will, you see, if he's grown and full of his powers, he will try and defeat me! And you two, James and you, were an incredibly powerful witch and wizard! Imagine what would happen if he used all that power against _me_!"

"You know he'll defeat you with-it or with-out-it!"

Then Lily bulged out her eyes, as if finding out a deadly secret.

"You knew what James was in the first place! Didn't you?! You found out, by the ring!" Lily shrieked.

"Yes, and so what if I did?" --he said calmly-- "Its not as if his son will have the equal power he did!"

"Oh, you know very well _Tom_, that it runs in the blood! If the father hands it down to the son, his very own son will be even more powerful than his own father and mother combined! And it will form before he is age one!"

Voldemort ignored her, obviously pissed. 

Lily was getting desperate now, very. Tears started to form in her bright green eyes.

"Now move!" Voldemort yelled.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl . . . stand aside, now. . . ."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead --"

Voldemort now raised his wand.

"Not Harry! Please . . . have mercy . . . have mercy. . . ."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled.

A green light emitted from his wand and onto Lily. Voldemort laughed his shrilled laugh while he watched Lily scream in vain. A few seconds later, Lily and James Potter were no more.

"And now, onto you. . . ." Voldemort whispered, advancing in Harry. 

Baby Harry just looked at him with his big bright green eyes, innocently. Voldemort sneered in disgust. 

"So your the one they say, will bring my downfall?", he thought out loud.

"But, he is just a child! No matter, I will get rid of him soon enough. . . ."

He raised his wand once again to perform the deadly spell.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

Green light immediately came out of Voldemort's wand and hit Harry squarely in the forehead. Baby Harry started to cry because of the pain. But, the light temporarily stayed there; Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise. He tried to jerk it away.

__

Why won't this thing move?! , He thought.

Soon, the light bounced off little Harry ( who was now bleeding where he hit him) and went to Voldemort, totally ruining his body. By making him a mere ghost of particles. He then left. The baby still continued to cry, or more like scream.

*~*~*

"AHHH!" said Harry, while clutching his scar.

"Harry! Harry! Please wake up! Please wake up!" said Hermione.

Harry bolted his eyes open, twitching uncontrollably; shivering too.

"Harry are you alright?!" said Hermione.

And she picked up Harry's upper body and rested it on her lap. He continued to twitch and shiver. Hermione started to 'shh' him. Telling him that everything will be alright. But Harry, shook his head frantically.

"No. Need - see - Dumbledore" , he said while getting up.

"No! Your staying right here, Harry!" Hermione said stubbornly.

"NO! Dumbledore - NOW!" Harry started to run to the portrait hole, when at the same time, Ron cam in.

"Woah! What's with all the rushing Harry?" Ron said, stopping Harry in his tracks. Harry was finally able to speak right.

"Ron, I have to go to Dumbledore's office now! It's an emergency!" 

Ron and Hermione paled, now understanding and following Harry all the way to the Stone Gargoyle that hid the entrance to Dumbledore's office. The password came immediately to Harry.

"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum"

And the Gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside. Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry questioningly. But he dismissed it and went hurrying up to Dumbledore's office. Hearing the stone figure slowing return to its pace behind him.

Harry knocked on the door. 

"Come in", came Dumbledore's tired voice.

The trio entered the beautifully decorated room and sat down, Ron and Hermione following him. Slowly closing the door behind her.

"Now, what brings you to my office Harry? Today is a day of relaxation. . . .", he said smiling.

"Umm . . . well, Professor Dumbledore, I had a dream . . . or at least, I think it was. . . ."

The Professor's smile suddenly vanished.

"What was it about Harry?", he asked.

"My parents. I think it was their last moments. . . ."

****

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I did a cliffy! Yay! *dances around* Okay, I hope that will hold you guys down for awhile. It took me the whole bloody morning to write this. Grr. . . 

The things I do for you people. And it was on me break too! So, if you would all make me happy by posting a review, that would be greatly appreciated. Are you all excited about the release of HP 2 on DVD?! I am! I already have my own right here! *pats handy HP 2 DVD* Its so cool! *giggles*

Anyways, don't forget to REVIEW!!!


	5. Almost Told

A/N: Hi again! Its me! Okay guys, I wrote this chappie with great excitement, because I have been waiting to do this chapter for _ages_, and I finally got to do it! Yay! *dances* And do expect the next chapter on Sunday afternoon, _if_ and only _if_, I get 30 replies. And if you don't by then, then don't expect the next chapter until next Friday. I was thinking of giving all of you a treat by updating early, but if you don't do that, then you get your new chapter on Friday! Oh and don't reply twice please! Just spread the word about my story so that other new people can read it and reply as well.

HARRY POTTER

AND THE 

RINGS OF HOGWARTS

Hermione_Harry

Chapter 5: Almost Told

"My parents. I think it was their last moments. . . ."

Dumbledore made a face and urged him to go on.

"And umm . . . I saw everything. . . ." ,said Harry.

"Harry, please tell me the dream. _How did it everything exactly happen?_" Dumbledore said.

And so Harry told Dumbledore the dream, blow-by-blow. He knew he was keeping Ron and Hermione out of breath by putting sometimes a sigh for dramatic effect. When he finished, Dumbledore stood up and looked out of his church-like window. The trio looked at him questioningly, but dared not disturb the Headmaster while he was thinking.

Professor Dumbledore stroked his strong chin while looking outside into the Quidditch Field.

"And so it has begun," he muttered, "Must get them prepared for the Great War ahead of them . . . it's only a matter of time. . . ."

*~*~*

Ginny Weasley sat in her dormitory bed while thinking about something. She soon decided to have a cup of tea from her beautiful kettle. Ginny tapped the kettle with her wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout. She took out her teacup and poured some of her favorite tea.

She started to sip some of it. But then, her mind started to wander on someone. Someone _special_. . . .

She remembered how that on that day she was late for Potions. How Draco saw her walking late in the corridors. How he somehow persuaded her to not go to Potions, but to go with him somewhere . . . somewhere _private_. How Draco took her to an abandoned classroom and locked the doors so she couldn't escape. How Draco pushed her up against the wall and pressed his masculine body against hers. How Draco spoke sweetly in her ear making her tickle. How Draco started to unbutton--

Ginny got extremely red and took another huge sip from her cup. But soon, something was caught in Ginny's throat. She started to choke. Ginny tried to call out for help, but was too weak to do so. So she decided to try and save herself somehow. By punching herself in her stomach several times, she felt the lump on her throat start to move towards her mouth. Ginny closed her eyes and tried to punch her stomach for one last time. And instantly she felt the small something fall from her mouth and onto her bed. Ginny opened her eyes and gasped.

On her bed was a yellow and black stoned ring.

*~*~*

"Harry, I think it is time I gave you another heirloom your father left to you before he died." Dumbledore said.

__

But, I thought that my father left me only one, thought Harry.

"And no, he did not leave only one heirloom," said Dumbledore as if reading Harry's thoughts.

Harry was startled. He looked completely shocked.

"But before we do that, let me call three students to my office please. . ."

And with a snap of his fingers, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape appeared right outside Dumbledore's office. He smiled at them and walked to their direction.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed put at their spot. They only just watched.

Dumbledore told the two professor's something very briefly and very softly. They both nodded and left as quickly as they came in.

The tall Professor turned around and looked at them.

"Well, it will almost be time before I tell you everything. . . ."

****

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I am so evil! Ok, that will get you guys think for awhile. I put some MAJOR clues in there so that some of you guys can investigate! Hee. Have fun!


	6. An Unexpected Place

A/N: See, I promised you all that I would be back! And here I am…*comes into the room with J.K. Rowling* YAY!!! SHE'S HERE!!! J/K! Now onto my amazing piece of art: MY STORY!!!

****

Harry Potter

And the 

Prisoner of Azkaban

Hermione_Harry

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Place

Ron and Hermione both looked at Dumbledore expecting him to tell them what was going on, but Dumbledore was too busy looking at the Gryffindor Sword Harry used in his Second Year.

A minute or two later in came Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall head first. And after them were two students that the trio never imagined they were going to see in this office: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were curious as to why Dumbledore would want to talk to Ginny and Draco (at the same time, Ron gritted his teeth seeing his sisters boyfriend. He was holding back his temptation of running up to him and make him into a bloody pulp. But he held back. Partly because he didn't want to make a fool out of himself and partly because there were other times when he would have the advantage. He grinned. That would be a satisfying day.) Draco and Ginny were thinking the same. The Slytherin was eyeing the trio, especially Hermione; she didn't notice.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the people in the room looked at him. "I brought you two here today because I need to say something to all of you. But before we do that, Minerva would you please be so kind as to close the door?"

Minerva nodded and closed the door with a soft _"click"_.

"Now it is…difficult…to put this in words but…hold out your right hands…" Said Dumbledore.

The famous trio and the loveable couple looked at each other questionably. They all stuck out their hands towards the wise old Professor.

"Hmm…" Dumbledore eyed each hand. He decided to speak. "Mr. Malfoy, would you please tell me where you got that ring?"

Everyone looked at Malfoy and his ring.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and took a moment to answer, "I found this ring under my bed by accident."

"And what were you doing under your bed?" asked Dumbledore.

He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth; but nevertheless, answered. 

"My quill fell onto the floor and when I tried to pick it up, it went even deeper under my bed. So, I crawled under my bad to get it and I pulled it out. That's when I found this ring."

"Hmm…" he paced awhile and looked at Ginny's hand, "…and you Miss. Weasley?"

"I found my ring by accident. You see, I was drinking some of my tea from my new teapot and I became distracted," At remembering what she was thinking at the time of the incident, it made Ginny blush. Ron looked at her suspiciously while narrowing his eyes at Malfoy at the same time. Incidentally, Malfoy was also curious as to what Ginny was thinking at the time. "I started choking. I tried to call for help but I couldn't say anything. So then I just started to punch myself in the stomach and then it just popped out of my throat and onto my bed.. When I saw what it was, I almost fainted…"

"Hmm…" Dumbledore repeated. He looked at the last person who had a ring: Hermione. "Miss. Granger?"

"Umm…well, Professor Dumbledore if you don't mind I prefer not telling my story. I would want to keep it in secret."

Harry and Dumbledore looked at her. As did everyone else.

The wise old man smiled.

"My dear Hermione, I must know why and how you got your ring. Please there must not be any secrets here…"

Hermione smiled weakly.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore that I feel is best that you all see it for yourselves…_if you know what I mean_…I mean, it's a tad bit difficult if you just _hear_ it because you need to _see_ it…Plus, I can remember it like it was yesterday…" Said Hermione very quietly.

Dumbledore nodded and stroked his chin, "Yes, I know what you mean and I think its better too. But I want you to think carefully…_Are you absolutely sure you want to so this?_" asked the wise old Professor with seriousness.

"I am absolutely sure."

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment and nodded his head.

"Now I want you to think on this memory Hermione." Dumbledore said with firmness.

"Yes, of course."

Everyone in the room were watching intently on what was happening between Dumbledore and Hermione. 

Hermione pulled out her wand from her robe pocket, raised the wand to her temple and placed the tip roots of her brown hair. When she withdrew it, some silvery substance came away, stretching from temple to wand like a think gossamer strand, which broke as she pulled the wand away from it.

"What's that?" said Ron looking horrified.

No one answered him.

Dumbledore pulled out the blue glowing drawer and inside they all found the origin of where it was coming from. I was a shallow stone basin engraved with runes and symbols lay in a pool of candlelight. Plus the strange sort of looking substance that was in the bowl was similar to that of Hermione's memory. The substance was silvery white, neither gas nor liquid.

Everyone looked at it; and then at Dumbledore. Hermione approached the stone basin and still with the wand with her memory in her hand. With the tip of her wand close the stone basin, her memory fell gracefully into the Pensieve, where it swirled silvery white, the same as the substance inside. 

Dumbledore looked at them all and said, "Well, everyone come closer so that we can see Miss. Granger's memory…Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, do you want to come with us?"

Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione as though asking for permission.

Hermione nodded and said, "Oh Professor…I would really like of you to come. I feel that it is a real need of you to come and see this for yourself." She glanced at Professor Snape. "And you too Professor Snape." Professor McGonagall came very quickly while Professor Snape came just as quickly but with a sour face.

"Now, we shall all go in one at a time. Harry, you go first; Ron you go second; Hermione you go in — "

"Um, Professor? I'm staying here. I don't think that I need to go; everything is self explanatory." said Hermione.

"As you wish, Miss. Granger." he replied. "Any other questions?" 

"Yeah, how exactly are we supposed to get _in_?" asked Ron wide-eyed.

"Just watch Harry, Mr. Weasley…"

Dumbledore carried the stone basin to his desk and he gave the contents a small prod with the end of his wand. The silvery stuff began to swirl very fast. Harry now approached the Pensieve; he leaned forward over it and saw that it had become transparent. He was, once again, looking down into a room as though through a circular window in the ceiling…The room seemed to have an old woman on a bed…

His breath was actually fogging up the surface of Hermione's thoughts. At once, the floor of the office lurched, tipping Harry headfirst into the Pensieve.

Y f Y 

Hermione looked away; not wanting to see anymore. She waited and watched Fawkes in the corner of her eye, seeing how the bird was staring at her as well. 

Professor Dumbledore coughed. 

Hermione turned around, startled. He was alone. The rest of them must've jumped in already.

"We'll be right back, Miss. Granger…" 

She nodded. 

And with that the Professor was gone.

She turned her head back towards Fawkes. He was still watching her intently. Funny, his stare reminded her of Dumbledore; with a hidden gleam in both their eyes. 

She smiled.

"You are a pretty bird, aren't you?" She cocked her head to the side, still smiling. "And smart, too."

The portraits of past Headmasters (and Headmistresses) looked at them both intently. 

Hermione approached the bird without any care in the world. Looked at it straight in the eyes, and petted it. "You know, I know the final battle will begin soon. Too soon, in fact…" her face darkened. "And those followers to the Dark Lord are still roaming free; killing innocent muggles, muggle-borns, and half-bloods at will. Just because they are not to their level. And…" -her face softened a tad bit- " and poor Harry has to suffer through all of this. Dumbledore too of course; but he was not chosen like Harry…to fight in the final battle with that, _that corpse of a scum-bag_!" 

Fawkes looked at her. He moved his tail (right to left) gracefully. 

"But, I'm starting to have doubts…what if Harry doesn't make it back this time? What if _they,_ gain power and kill us all or even make us their slaves? Oh no, I just can't stand it anymore…all the killing that has been taking place…the torture…" Her face became hollow.

She absentmindedly stroked the Phoenix now. 

"Though, I still can't understand _why_ Dumbledore is questioning us on our pieces of jewelry? Is there something else he was going to tell us or _will_? Though it does seem weird that three students have the same design on a piece of jewelry. Weird or coincidence? Coincidence or fate?" Hermione's head was spinning. 

Fawkes nudged her. Startled, she looked at it. "You do know, don't you?"

He blinked in response.

She sighed and kept looking at the beautiful swan-sized scarlet bird.

Behind her, past Headmasters were jumping in and out of portraits talking about what was going on in Dumbledore's office. Though they looked at her suspiciously, they still had to tell Dumbledore what was going on. 

__

Maybe later, one of them thought. _She won't find out yet, not yet._

"You know, you're a _very _beautiful Phoenix…" -she sighs- "They should be back by now…my memory isn't that long."

And at that moment, out came Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco and the rest of the Professors. All of them stood in shock. Though Ginny seemed to be somewhat touched of the heart-braking memory; she was crying, as well as Professor McGonagall; she was blowing her nose on her handkerchief.

Hermione moved away from the Scarlet-golden bird and avoided at looking at the rest of them in the eyes.

Dumbledore stood and walked over to the cabinet that was filled with oddly silvery objects. And in the middle of all that, gleamed a white and opaque. The Gryffindor Sword Harry used in his second year stood proudly there; shining like a diamond. The sword was resided in a glass case.

Dumbledore seemed to be gazing at the sword intently as though it seemed to be searching for an answer to a tough question. Then all of a sudden Dumbledore said, "There are times when a person has been given a destiny or fate. And there are also times when you don't have one at all…but you Harry, have been given the greatest destiny of all." Dumbledore still had his back to everyone and he saw at the bottom of the glass case, a little knob. Dumbledore pulled, and out came a tiny drawer. And inside this drawer was a small red silk bag tied with a gold string. Dumbledore took hold of this small bag and held it in his hand and turned around to look at them all. "Harry you have many special abilities unknown to wizard-kind that even I have never seen and will never be able to perform in my entire life…

"Your amazing speed; your amazing sense of danger; your never ending love towards certain people-" Dumbledore gave an uncertain pause and looked at Harry directly in the eyes who just blushed uncertainly. "-and care for the rest; your bravery to stand what even grown wizards cannot; your incredible magical ability that is even greater than the most power wizard of this planet. You can compare yourself to him…" Dumbledore gave him a small smile.

Malfoy made a face of disgust.

"But Professor Dumbledore , I'm not powerful at all. All of there great things that you think I've done, its all a big lie! I mean, its just pure luck! I can't do all of these things that you said I can do or have done for that matter. Professor Dumbledore, I'm just a kid with knobby knees," Harry pointed at them as he named them, "big round glasses and a weird shaped scar that everyone thinks makes me special! I'm nothing; I'm just a wizard named Harry Potter."

He sighed exasperatedly.

Dumbledore looked at him and smiled kindly. "Ah, but you have just said it yourself! You are just a wizard named Harry Potter; and there's a reason for why that's your name. And that reason was made by destiny and fate far before you were born. Harry, you were destined to be someone great; not a bad person like you think you are. You have skill Harry, you could even call yourself as smart as Miss. Granger-" Hermione blushed crimson and tried not to look too pleased with herself. "…and I just hope you have been listening to me, Harry because the thing that you need to know is about to be revealed. It's something as great importance as your prophecy in your fifth year…"

There was a moments pause. All eyes were on Dumbledore and on Harry's questionable face.

"What I am about to tell you Harry, and the rest of you, is extremely important. If you do not know this, Harry, surely you will lose in your battle with Voldemort. You see Harry, 17 years ago, when you were just an infant…in the night that has changed your life forever…you were of course with your parents. You were in your room with your mother in her arms crying. Then you stopped automatically. Your father came into the room and asked if everything was alright. At the time everything was fine, but then your father or James, sensed something. He sensed Voldemort close to his home. He warned Lily into hiding with you and she obeyed without an objection. He gave you and his wife a list hug and kiss and went downstairs to try and stop Voldemort. Your father died seven minutes later…

Harry seemed to go all dreamy.

"Then when your mother could hear Voldemort going up the steps, Lily got worried so she got up and put you in her cradle and gave you your last kiss on the forehead at the time sealing the charm she put on your skin. She kissed you in the exact same spot where your lightning bolt scar is located. Voldemort came into the room with the use of magic and — "

Then all of a sudden the room seemed to change. It started to go in circles; like a typhoon. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape took out there wands in a flash; while the Headmaster already had his out before them.

Draco looked around in a serious face; as if about ready to kill. While Ginny looked around her all frightened. 

"What's going on?!" yelled Ron and Hermione and at the same time taking out their wands.

Harry still kept on looking dreamily.

"Albus! What do you reckon?!" McGonagall yelled over the noise of the swirling.

The Professor did not answer. He just kept on looking around his no-longer room; giving Harry a glance.

And still Harry looked dreamily.

Then slowly the room started to slowdown. And shapes started to form all around them. But one thing was for sure, they were _not_ in Dumbledore's office anymore. They were in some room with a cradle and a lady with…a baby…

__

— Everyone's eyes widened when they saw this. Everyone except Dumbledore.— 

A woman that looked at about age 27 was sitting in a rocking chair cuddling a baby in her arms. The woman had dark red hair and had bright green eyes. She seemed to be trying to get her baby to calm down, not wanting it to cause any commotion. 

"Shh Harry. . . my dear little baby boy. . . please fall asleep. . . ." she cooed.

The little boy seemed to understand what his mother was telling him, so he stop crying. His mother smiled, seeing that her child was not suffering any longer. She wiped his tears away, as her cute son started to smile, revealing his eyes, exactly like his mothers.

"That's weird. You seem to know what I'm saying. . . Oh, I can bet you anything that you'll be Head Boy when your in your last year at Hogwarts! Your so smart!", she lifted him up to tickle him in his little tummy. Little Harry giggled in joy. "Oh Harry, I love you so much! Your going to be a very powerful wizard . . . I just know it . . . I can feel it in my veins. . . ."

Foot steps out side the room could be heard, a man at the same age of 27 entered the room. He had untidy black hair and had chocolate brown eyes that were covered a little bit by his black round glasses. The man smiled at seeing the two of his favorite people. 

"Hi Lily . . . is he calming down?" he asked.

Lily smiled up at her husband and replied saying, "Yeah . . . oh James, he's is so darn cute!" Then, she giggled.

__

— Harry still looked dreamily.— 

James just kept on smiling. Then all of a sudden his happy face turned into a frown. Lily noticed this, and she asked, "James? What's wrong?"

But he just lifted his hand up as if to silence her while he listened more intently. Then realizing what it was, his eyes bugged out.

"Lily, its him! Voldemort! He's here . . . go and hide . . . no I don't know where! Just hide while I hold him off!" -- He gave a kiss to his wife on the lips -- "I Love you. . .", and he hurried on downstairs while carefully locking the door with a spell. 

Lily got up with her baby and walked over to his crib putting a blanket around him; and a shiny object with a hint of gold, hiding it inside her son's jean pocket , she set him down inside while giving him a kiss. Yet, she didn't know it was going to be her last. . .

The mother carefully listened to what was happening downstairs, but some of it was muffled up by the door.

— "Oh my…" whispered McGonagall; while Snape, Ron, Draco, Ginny and Hermione paled.— 

"Move. . .", came the cold voice of Voldemort's.

"No! You have to go through me first if you want to get to him!", said James very bravely.

Voldemort laughed.

"Okay then, _Voldemort_, lets duel. . .", James said getting in his position.

Voldemort lazily lifted his hand and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

__

— It seemed that Harry wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't.— 

Upstairs, Lily could see green light on the crack at the bottom of the door. Then, she heard a soft thud. Meaning that James Potter, was dead.

"No. . . no . . . no . . ." , she whispered frantically, shaking her head.

__

He can't be! , Thought Lily. 

Now, she could hear Voldemort slowly coming up the stairs. Lily decided that she would deal of what happened later, but now she had to save her son! 

But, Lily couldn't help thinking that she was at Lord Voldemorts mercy. . . 

__

No! I can't think that way! , She thought.

Then, the footsteps stopped right in front of their room. Lily immediately grabbed a hold of her wand. It was her only chance . . . to _survive _. . .

The door burst into millions of pieces and in came in the most dreaded man in the universe. 

__

Lord Voldemort

He looked at her, a sneer creeping up his used-to-be handsome face. Lily, (who was in front of Harry) raised her wand. She shot a curse, but it somehow got sucked-up. It looked as though he had a barrier. The bastard wasn't even man enough to take on a few curses!

Voldemort's sneer soon became a smirk, as an heir of Slytherin would always do. 

__

— Then Dumbledore looked at Harry who was about to do something. Harry opened his mouth and spoke the words.— 

"My, my . . . feisty are we? Now move.", he drawled.

— Everyone looked at Harry who started to speak for the characters.— 

"No." came the deathly whisper of Lily Potter.

He raised an eyebrow, "No?"

__

— Now Harry's lips were moving constantly. The characters were talking through him.— 

"I said NO!", and just as Lily was about to flung another curse, Voldemort said one first.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Voldemort shouted.

Lily's wand flew out of her hand; he caught it deftly and snapped it in two.

"No. . ." she whispered.

__

There's no hope now. . .he'll kill Harry for sure, she thought.

Though, Lily gathered up the rest of the courage she had left which came of years of being a Gryffindor, and faced Voldemort without a trace of fear on her beautiful face.

"You are so low . . . how can you kill an innocent little boy? He doesn't even know what he is!", Lily cried out.

__

— Harry started to walk towards his mum; with that dreamy state.— 

"Oh but he will, you see, if he's grown and full of his powers, he will try and defeat me! And you two, James and you, were an incredibly powerful witch and wizard! Imagine what would happen if he used all that power against _me_!"

"You know he'll defeat you with-it or with-out-it!"

Then Lily bulged out her eyes, as if finding out a deadly secret.

— Harry now sat on the rocking chair where his mother was moments before.— 

"You knew what James was in the first place! Didn't you?! You found out, by the ring!" Lily shrieked.

"Yes, and so what if I did?" --he said calmly-- "Its not as if his son will have the equal power he did!"

"Oh, you know very well _Tom_, that it runs in the blood! If the father hands it down to the son, his very own son will be even more powerful than his own father and mother combined! And it will form before he is age one!"

Voldemort ignored her, obviously pissed.

__

— Harry just watched the scene in front of him with a dreamy state.— 

Lily was getting desperate now, very. Tears started to form in her bright green eyes.

"Now move!" Voldemort yelled.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl . . . stand aside, now. . . ."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead --"

Voldemort now raised his wand.

"Not Harry! Please . . . have mercy . . . have mercy. . . ."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled.

__

— A single precious tear shed from Harry's bright green eyes.— 

A green light emitted from his wand and onto Lily. Voldemort laughed his shrilled laugh while he watched Lily scream in vain. A few seconds later, Lily and James Potter were no more.

— "My mother…my father…my home…" he said, his face darkening somehow.— 

"And now, onto you. . . ." Voldemort whispered, advancing in Harry. 

— _Harry seemed to widened his eyes to watch Voldemort and himself more clearly.— _

Baby Harry just looked at him with his big bright green eyes, innocently. Voldemort sneered in disgust. 

"So your the one they say, will bring my downfall?", he thought out loud.

"But, he is just a child! No matter, I will get rid of him soon enough. . . ."

He raised his wand once again to perform the deadly spell.

— Everyone in the room widened their eyes at what Voldemort was going to do next.— 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

Green light immediately came out of Voldemort's wand and hit Harry squarely in the forehead. Baby Harry started to cry because of the pain. But, the light temporarily stayed there; Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise. He tried to jerk it away.

Soon, the light bounced off little Harry ( who was now bleeding where he hit him) and went to Voldemort, totally ruining his body. By making him a mere ghost of particles. He then left. 

Y f Y 

"My home…VOLDEMORT RUINED MY HOME!!! My parents…THEY'RE DEAD!!! ALL BECAUSE OF VOLDEMORT!" yelled Harry now getting up from the chair. He started to kick and punch the wall with all of his anger.

Dumbledore, Snape, and Ron ran towards to stop Harry. Harry was acting like a mad man and it was starting to scare Ginny and Hermione.

"Harry, calm down…! Its over…calm down…!" said Dumbledore.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! How do you expect me to calm down when my parents were murdered by a mad man?! Come on _Professor Dumbledore _try to answer that!!" he yelled at his stunned Headmaster.

"Harry, please calm down…we'll talk about this later…" Dumbledore said again.

"You know what?! I will NOT calm down…HE RUINED MY LIFE!!!"

"Harry, please do calm down…"

"Let go of me…"

"Come on Harry, listen to Professor Dumbledore, calm down…"

"Let go of me!"

"Mr. Potter – "

"LET GO OF ME!!!!!" And all of a sudden a small sphere erupted from Harry's chest (with a big _"boom"_) that just seemed to cover him from head to foot. The force of the sphere knocked down Ron and Snape. Dumbledore let go and stood there in a distance watching Harry's red sphere with golden sparks; it was as if electricity were surging through him.

"Harry, please, do calm down…! We all can just talk…" pleaded Hermione with tears on her shocked and frightened face.

Harry just looked at her; his face seemed to lighten up a little bit. Everyone just looked at him…the sphere seemed to get stronger, though.

When things did calm down a little bit more, Ron asked, "Professor Dumbledore" What's that thing around Harry?"

"Its either his barrier or his force field," answered Hermione with ought even looking at him.

Dumbledore smiled.

"No Ron, we don't have that. It takes years for a wizard to develop them… and not even half of the most powerful wizards today can't even get a simple spark." explained Hermione.

"Bloody powerful, these wizards I mean,"

Draco and Ginny listened. Snape and McGonagall just watched Harry in amazement.

"Merlin's beard! He'll be as powerful as – " whispered McGonagall.

"Shh…" replied Snape.

Harry just looked at them all glaring with his now dark green eyes. With his face half-hidden by shadow (his eyes glowing in the darkness…like a dragon); his face was scary, indeed.

Then Hermione's face looked curious as if itching to ask a question.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?"

Hermione jumped but all the same asked, "Umm…where are we?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore with his glare.

"We are in Godric's Hollow or mostly known as the Potter's home."

Harry's sphere all of a sudden disappeared and the room darkened mimicking the one of a haunted house.

A/N: What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Want to marry it and hug it forever? Or kill it with an axe and then burry it? Review! Please do! If I get more than 50, then I'll post the next chappie done when I'm finished with it. And I'm very sorry that I couldn't update! L A VERY unexpected trip to Peru made me leave for seven months. *sigh* But now I'm back! By the way, I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!

Oh and the Harry and Hermione is there. Sooner or later they'll be together, don't worry. Plus, the plot thickens…*eyebrows quiver*


End file.
